Pain and Happiness
by sailorkitty25
Summary: Five people have betrayed Usagi, two permanently leaving her life. Her remaining friends help her heal. At the park, her future children fall on Usagi, needing help. The same day, Usagi gets flashbacks of her former self about her life back on the moon. Everyone is in for a lot of surprises. I honestly suck at summaries and I have decided to change it a bit. TT TT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Betrayed

"Luna..."

The black, crescent marked cat looked up curiously. Her cinnamon red eyes looked at her Princess. She tilited her head. "Yes, Usagi-chan?"

The girl looked out her window, watching the raindrops roll down her window. It was raining hard, ever since she and her friends defeated the youma the day before. Her blonde hair was out from her odango style and tickled her ankles. Her cerulean eyes held confusion. Her hand gingerly touched the window. Something...Something was wrong.

"Something doesn't feel right."

Alert, Luna's ears perked up. She felt uneasy. She knew Usagi was right. Something unsettling was stirring. Ever since last week, the girls and Mamoru have been avoiding their princess.

"Your right. But what is it?" asked Luna as Usagi turned around.

Usagi shrugged. "The crystal has been radiating its power every now and then. It's like its scared. I think...I think it's trying to warn me of something." She walked towards her bed. The petite sixteen year old tucked her legs underneath her.

Luna crawled into Usagi's lap. "Should we call a meeting?" she asked.

The blonde shook her head. "Maybe. We'll see, Luna."

Suddenly, the door was burst open. A panicked, tear filled eyed Shingo stood there. "Usagi! Usagi!" he exclaimed, running to her. Usagi's eyes narrowed slightly. "What's wrong, Shingo?" "It's Mama and Papa! They-They just collapsed!"

Usagi's eyes widen. "What?" She stood up, Luna on her shoulder. "What happened?" Shingo grabbed her hand and dragged her to the living room. "Mama was just cooking dinner and-and Papa was watching the news! I-I was just in my room. I suddenly got hungry and went downstairs. Then, I- Mama and Papa collapsed-!"

Usagi gasped in horror and lurched Shingo into her arms. Her eyes were filled with tears. Blood was pouring out from Ikuko's mouth as she stared lifelessly towards the celing. A trickle of blood rolled down Kenji's forehead. Blood drained from the sixteen year old's face. [1]**  
**

"Shingo, go call the ambulance!"

**Five hours later...**

"Usagi-chan?"

Usagi's eyes sleepily opened. "Hmm?" She blinked. A heavy weight was on her lap. She looked down and saw a sleeping Shingo. Finally, Usagi looked up. She smiled sadly at her friend's- wait. Was Ami still her friend? She casted her eyes down a bit.

"I have something to tell you," said the older Mizuno sadly. "May I talk to you in private?"

Usagi felt dread at the pit of her stomach. She nodded hastily. She gently picked up Shingo's head and stood up. She kissed Shingo on the forehead before following Dr. Mizuno. The two walked down the hall. Finally, they stopped.

"Usagi-chan...I am so sorry..."

Those words crashed down onto Usagi. Tears rolled down Usagi's eyes quickly and down her face. She felt numb. Shocked, she fell onto her knees. "No..No," she whispered. She felt arms wrap themselves around her, rocking her gently.

Letting out a wail, the odango styled blonde clung onto Dr. Mizuno.

"_MAMA_!_ PAPA_!"

**Meanwhile...**

RING! RING!

The phone let out a shrill cry. A hand gracefully picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi. This is Kaio Michiru."

A pretty young woman gracefully held the phone. She looked delicate with a slim body. Her wavy, blue green hair gracefully falls past her shoulders. Beautiful, deep blue eyes looked a bit cold yet kind.

Her jaw clenched. A delicate eyebrow twitched, afraid. Her eyes widen by a fraction.

"...Arigato, Mizuno-san. We'll be there."

She hung up after that.

"Michiru-Mama?" asked a fragile voice. Michiru turned around, seeing eleven year old Tomoe Hotaru. The young girl had her dark hair reaching past her chin. Her violet eyes stared into Michiru's.

Michiru smiled softly. "Firefly, where's Haruhka and Setsuna?"

"Ruka-Papa is in the living room. Setsuna-Mama is in the garden," replied Hotaru. She tilited her head. "Why, Michiru-Mama?"

Michiru patted Hotaru's head. "We're going somewhere, Firefly."

After briefly explaining the phone call, the Outer Senshi drove to the hospital. Once they arrived, Tenou Haruka instantly made a dash towards the door.

"Koneko-chan! Shingo-kun!" "he" exclaimed. Michiru followed behind "him", giving Haruka a cold stare. Setsuna held Hotaru's hand.

Haruka ignored the look and looked around. She finally spotted a familiar odango style. She walked over to the girl and boy. Her face softened, saddening. "Koneko-chan, Shingo-kun..."

Usagi looked up, tears in her eyes once more. "Haruka..." She felt pathetic. She wanted to be strong for Shingo but couldn't. Luna was at home, trying to contact the others.

"Usa-Mama, Shingo-kun, let's go home," said Hotaru, walking up to her princess, holding out her hand to Shingo and Usagi.

Shingo stared at the girl, feeling something stir in his chest. His blue eyes met Hotaru's dark violet jewels. His sandy brown hair covered his eyes a bit. A faint blush appeared on his tear stained cheeks. Hastily, he took her hand and stood up.

Usagi smiled, wiping her tears. "Arigato, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru-chan...arigato," she whispered.

**At the Hikawa**** Shrine...**

"So it's a deal then?" asked Hino Rei, crossing her arms. She blew her black hair away from her violet eyes.

Mizuno Ami nodded. She flipped the page in her book. Tucking away a blue curl, she finally looked up. Her light blue eyes looking cold.

"Yes," replied Chiba Mamoru. He was leaning against the opposite wall of the miko. His black hair covered his dark blue eyes a bit.

Aino Minako and Kino Makoto were silent, along with Artemis. The blonde, brunette, and cat side glanced at each other. They needed to tell Usagi. Silently, the blonde was fuming. _How dare Rei act like she was the leader? She, Minako, was the leader. _

"What about you three?" asked Rei, looking at them. Her violet eyes were narrowed a bit before softening. Her lips were pursed.

Minako stood up abrutly. Her hands and jaw were clenched. An eyebrow twitched angrily. "How could you? Is this why we've been avoiding Usagi for a few weeks? I thought we were planning something- like a secret party!" she snapped angrily. Light cerulean eyes flashed dangerously. "Have you forgotten that Usagi is our princess?!"

Makoto also stood up, her arms crossed. She scowled as her emerald green eyes narrowed. "Minako's right!" She turned to Rei. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Rei! You and Usagi were close, almost like sisters!" Rei's face was blank. She whirled around to Ami. "And you, Ami! Why? Usagi sees you as a best friend! You were with her first when she was Sailor Moon." Finally, she turned to Mamoru. She hissed dangerously,"And _you_! You are Usagi's soulmate. This is how you repay her? How will ChibiUsa ever be born? How will Crystal Tokyo come alive?"

"Usagi is just slowing us down," growled Rei. "She's a pathetic, crybaby, whiny brat. She doesn't deserve to be a Princess or be the holder of the Silver Crystal."

Ami replied nonchalantly,"Usagi is always late for Senshi meetings. We decided to take away her Moon powers. That was her last chance. Usagi comes to school late, also. Her grades are always slipping and she never takes things seriously."

The man didn't say anything. He just stood there, quietly. He didn't know what to say.

Minako growled before walking towards the door. "C'mon, Makoto, Artemis." Makoto scoffed at the silence and followed Minako, Artemis trailing behind.

"Rei."

"Yes, Mamoru?"

"Did we do that right thing?"

"...Yes. Minako and Makoto will come back once they realized those Outer Scouts and Usagi are useless."

**In Crystal Tokyo...**

"Ne, Usa-nee!" cried a voice.

"Ne, Mamo-nii!" cried another voice; male.

Ten year old ChibiUsa turns from her rose garden. Her blonde hair was down from it's usual odango style and reached past her elbows. Midnight cerulean eyes blinked then sparkled. A smile appeared on her face. "Chibi! Motoki!"

Her twin brother, Mamoru, looked up. He was wading in the pond, looking for turtles. He looked exactly like his sister who was younger than him by a minute. A mischievous grin formed on his face. "Chibi! Moto-chibi!"

Six year old Kousagi stopped running. Laughter escaped her mouth as she pointed to her twin brother, holding her stomach. Her dark hair was tied in two buns on each side with pigtails reaching past her shoulders. Cerulean eyes grew tears from laughing hard.

Motoki froze in mid-run. His jaw dropped to the floor as his soul escaped him. He also looked like his sister, who was younger by two minutes; his eyes a shade darker- making Kousagi's eyes look cornflower. He started fluttering away with the wind.

ChibiUsa sweatdropped as Mamoru and Kousagi guffawed. She sighed, sweatdropping still. "Mamoru..." she huffed, crossing her arms. Mamoru looked at her, an innocent look on his face. "What, ChibiUsa?" A bump suddenly formed on Mamoru's and Kousagi's heads.

"Waaahh! What was that for, Usa-nee?"

"Ouch! What the hell, ChibiUsa?"

Motoki finally returned to normal as he stood next to ChibiUsa, Kousagi next to him. He smirked the famous Mamoru smirk to Kousagi, who growled. "Bakatoki!" she cried, jumping on his back unexpectedly. The two were suddenly in chibi mode.

"Waahhh! Kousagi! Your heavy..."

"Nya! Take that back."

"Nya! Make me."

ChibiUsa and Mamoru sweatdropped. "Kousagi...Motoki," they chorused.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently. Motoki fell forward. He yelled as he crashed to ground. Kousagi was still on his back. ChibiUsa and Mamoru helped their siblings up. They held their hands.

"Nani? What was that?" cried ChibiUsa as she clung onto Kousagi and Mamoru for support as the ground shook once more. Her hand gripped Kousagi's own tightly.

"I-I don't know," stammered Mamoru, a protective arm around ChibiUsa and Kousagi as another arm held Motoki.

"ChibiUsa-chan, Kousagi-chan! Motoki-kun, Mamoru-kun!"

"Saturn!" cried the four offsprings of the Moon and Earth Heirs.

Sailor Saturn ran towards them. "I found you at last," she panted. "Come we must go to Sailor Pluto. We are under attack."

The four ran closely behind Sailor Saturn.

"Who are we being attacked from?"

"Where's Mama and Papa?"

"Is everyone all right?"

"I want Mama and Papa!"

Sailor Saturn didn't stop running. "Serenity-sama and Endymion-sama are helping the Senshi and Shittenou. We are being attacked by a seemingly rumored group who refuse to believe that everyone should live immortal. They're called the Black Moon Clan."

**Tokyo**

"USAGI!"

"USAGI-SAMA!"

"USAAAAAGI!"

Usagi stopped and turned, holding her box. Her blue eyes were a bit puffy from crying. She spotted Makoto, Minako, and Artemis running to her.

"Makoto? Minako? Artemis?" she murmured, shocked.

"Usagi, don't go to the Shrine," warned Minako.

The petite blonde, who was an inch shorter than the other blonde, tilted her head. "I wasn't planning on going anyways," she stated a bit boldly. "I was packing some things..."

Makoto and Minako blinked. They looked at the box in Usagi's arms. "Usagi-chan...what-?" stammered Minako, confused.

Usagi felt her bottom lip trembled. Tears pooled at the corner of her eyes. "M-My parents..."

Something clicked in Makoto's mind. She leaned a little bit to Minako. She whispered lowly,"Her parents were the ones who died earlier today, Minako.."

Minako gasped, shocked. She hugged the silent sobbing girl. Her arms made Usagi feel a bit safe. "Usagi-chan, gomen'nasai! I didn't know..." murmured Minako as she tried to soothe her princess.

"Oi! Makoto-chan? Minako-chan? Artemis? What brings you here?" called Haruka's voice.

The trio and cat turned and saw the oldest Sailor Scouts.

Makoto blinked, confused. Then, she growled lowly, remembering why she came. She sighed sadly.

"Makoto-chan, what's wrong?" asked Michiru, walking towards Makoto.

Minako huffed as she had a comoforting arm around Usagi. "We have to get rid of Rei's, Ami's, and Mamo-baka's powers!"

Usagi sniffed again, confused. "Why?"

Makoto sighed sadly. The Outer Scouts of Neptune and Uranus now stood before them. The brunette explained why Usagi couldn't go. The look of rage appeared on Michiru's and Haruka's faces.

"THAT BASTARD!" screamed Haruka. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Haruka!" scolded Michiru, frowning.

Usagi started sobbing once more. She fell to her knees, dropping her box. She couldn't believe it. Her Mamo-chan, _her Mamo-chan _betrayed her. First her parents, then this? "Why? Why! Mamo-chan! Rei! Ami! Why are you doing this?!" she screamed. She covered her face as she sobbed.

"Nee-chan? What's wrong?" exclaimed Shingo's voice. The twelve year old ran towards the Sailor Scouts. A look of panic was on his face. "Nee-chan?"

Makoto shook her head, hating to see her princess in pain. They had just defeated Galaxia also. _Fate is so cruel. Why did she have to make Usagi suffer more? Why? Usagi deserves more than this. _

**Later that same day...**

"Arigato, Makoto, Minako..." mumbled Usagi as she sat on her new bed in her new room at the Ten'nou residence. Her bun hairstyle was taken out and her long, blonde, Rapunzel hair cascaded around her and tickled the edge of the bed. Her blue eyes that held happiness yesterday, looked lifeless with a tiny spark. They were rimmed with red from bawling her eyes out.

"Doshimate, Usagi. Anything to help you," said Makoto, laying on her stomach. She petted Luna, who purred. Her green eyes watched Usagi, concerned. Her brunette hair was out from its ponytail. It reached past her elbows.

Minako hummed, affirming that she heard it. She leaned against the wall near the window as she also petted Artemis. Her ribbon was out from her blonde hair. Blue eyes looked sadden and bored.

"I wonder if Sailor Pluto knew. I had a feeling something was going to happen today..."

All eyes were on Usagi.

Luna mused,"That's right. You did say the crystal was reacting."

Artemis looked at Luna curiously, who gave him 'I'll tell you later' look. The white cat nodded.

"You can tell us tomorrow, Usagi," said Minako softly. "I think you should rest."

Usagi nodded. She watched as her friends, her now only friends, stood up. Suddenly, she felt self consciouns. "Wait!"

The blonde and brunette looked at her curiously.

"I...You can stay here if you want. I don't-don't want to be alone after what happened today..." said Usagi weakly, her eyes turning watery. She clasped her hands together and stared at her two friends. "Please?"

Minako and Makoto looked at each other before they both laughed.

"Of course we'll stay, Usagi."

Usagi smiled, a tear escaping her eye. "Arigato...Arigato..."

The blonde and brunette quickly changed into a spare pajamas. They each crawled to Usagi's side. Minako on the right, Makoto on the left, and Usagi in the middle. The two cats laid near their feet.

"Good night, Makoto, Minako, Artemis, Luna."

"G'night, Usagi."

* * *

***_* lol**

**anyways i really apologize for late updates for Secrets. :s School is a pain on the buttocks. I have a project that's due this week thursday or friday -.- and another one that includes community service -_- its not that i dont mind helping people...but seriously? O_o **

**aaaaanyways. :) i hope you enjoyed this.**

**and no this isn't a Usagi/Seiya story. This is a Usagi/Mamoru story. I'll give you a spoiler, Mamoru thinks that he betrayed Usagi during the Silver Milinian(?)-sorry i have time with that word-, but Rei just put a spell on Mamoru to think that he did. **

**Also, I'm changing the plot line a bit. I need to re watch the anime series and re-read the manga series. :P i suck, i know. I'm making ChibiUsa have Usagi's blonde hair and Mamoru's and Usagi's eyes mixed. Yet, when she goes through the time portal, her hair and eyes change colors for some reason. Mamoru is not Kind Endymion. He is Usagi and Mamoru's oldest son and my OC. He looks the same as ChibiUsa, also the same thing happens to him. Except, his hair turns red as his eyes turn to violet. Kousagi is from the Sailor Moon short story, Parallel Sailor Moon. Motoki is my OC and is two minutes older than Kousagi. The same thing happens to them also. Kousagi gains pink hair and Motoki red hair. Their eyes stay the same though. **

**I cannot promise that the timeline will be the same though.**

**Until next time! **

**-Sailorkitty25**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again! I do apologize for updating really slow. I am really busy. TT_TT baka people keep bothering me...

Thanks to: Ryuuohjin, LoveInTheBattleField, Puffgirl1952 , sayuri-uzuki for sorta helping me-in a way. After reading their reviews, I felt so happy! :D Since most of my stories -in the real world- are sorta like fanfiction...and one of my friends likes to criticize me. T_T sometimes i like to think I'm Usagi and she's Rei...

Also, thanks to: Kellybug and Lina2121 for pointing out some things. Apparently, I still haven't finished Sailor Moon [shamefully still on Episode 8 TT_TT ] but I have read the manga.

I just really, really want to thank you

* * *

**Crystal Tokyo**

ChibiUsa frowned a bit when Saturn mentioned the Dark Moon Clan. _Didn't we defeat the Black Moon Clan before?_ _Right?_ She felt her eyes sting a bit. _It was my fault I made Mama, Papa, Kousagi, Motoki, and Mamoru fall into a deep sleep. If only I didn't grab the Crystal then this wouldn't have happened._ She continued to run after Saturn with her siblings as she still thinking. _But then again, I wouldn't have met Usagi and the others..._ _Maybe I was supposed to go back to the past, right?_

"Saturn, didn't we defeat the Black Moon Clan?" she asked. She almost tripped over he feet when the ground shook violently. The sound of an explosion sounded clear.

Kousagi clutched ChibiUsa's hand tighter. It was evident she was scared. She didn't know what was happening. She also didn't understand what ChibiUsa was talking about. She barely missed the broken vase on the floor. Stumbling a bit, she tried to regain her balance.

Motoki helped his sister up. He, too, didn't know what was happening. His cerulean eyes looked scared but his face was oddly calm. He had to be strong for Kousagi. He was older than her by two minutes.

Mamoru breathed in sharply. ChibiUsa never told him what happened after she came back to the future. She always said,"I don't want to bring any memories." That resulted into frustrated, curious yelling from Mamoru. His midnight cerulean eyes glanced at ChibiUsa, then to his younger brother and sister, then back to Saturn.

Saturn didn't reply as they reached the Time Gate. She nibbled her bottom lip. Her violet eyes met ChibiUsa's. Finally, Saturn answered, "Gomen'nasai, ChibiUsa-chan. I thought it was them..."

Chibiusa nodded, understanding.

"Saturn!" called a voice.

The five looked up and saw Sailor Pluto, who looked alarmed.

"Puu!" greeted the children, as Saturn just nodded.

Sailor Pluto managed to form a small smile. No matter what, these children made her smile. Even Saturn. They reminded her, Pluto, of Neo Queen Serenity when she was younger and King Endymion. She took out the time key.

"Puu, why are you giving us the time key?" asked ChibiUsa, frowning.

Another explosion can be heard, making the six stumble, before Pluto could reply.

"I don't have much time to explain, Small Ladies and Small Lords. But I must send you back to the past. You need the Past Senshi's help, once more."

**Tokyo**

It was the day after the funeral for Tsukino Ikuko and Kenji. Almost everyone Usagi and Shingo knew was there. Almost.

Usagi stared at the fresh dirt that covered her parents; tears brimming her eyes. Cerulean eyes were watery as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. Her hand clenched her dress tighter. The dress was black and reached her knees.

Shingo stood next to her, tears rolling down his face. He still couldn't beleive his parents were gone. Forever. It was too much for him. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and looked up.

Hotaru stood there, smiling sadly. Her violet looked cold, yet it sparkled with warmth. "They're still with you," she murmured before retreating her hand. She ignored the understanding, confused look on his face as she bowed slightly. She took a few steps back before walking towards Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna.

Usagi breathed in, her breath shaky.

"Mama, Papa. Arigato. Watashi no tame ni soko ni aru koto o arigatō," whispered Usagi before she bowed.

**Future**

Before the children can talk, another explosion was heard. Rushed footsteps were heard as they ran down the hallway.

"Serenity! Slow down! Another explosion might come!" exclaimed their aunt's voice, Venus.

"Mama?" questioned the four.

Soon enough, Neo Queen Serenity appeared in all glory. She had silver hair that flowed to the floor and cerulean eyes. Even though her gown was torn and bloodied, she still looked beautiful. Tears brimmed her eyes. "ChibiUsa! Mamoru! Motoki! Kousagi!" she cried out, lunging forward. She hugged her children.

Venus appeared behind Neo Queen Serenity, looking around cautiously. "Pluto! Saturn!" she greeted, relief flooding her veins. Good they were here.

The two Outers nodded. "Venus."

"I love you all so much," Serenity murmured as she kissed their foreheads.

Kousagi was quietly sobbing as her older siblings held back tears.

"ChibiUsa," she said, looking at her oldest daughter. "Please, _please _help them while your back in the past."

She turned to Mamoru and Motoki, smiling softly. "Protect your sisters, 'kay?"

Lastly, she turned to Kousagi. She cooed softly, " Kousagi. Look at me. Even though you are the youngest, do not forget the power inside you." Serenity looked at all her children. "Do not forget that, all of you. You are strong in the inside. No matter what other people tell you."

Suddenly, Pluto said quickly, "Your Highness, the portal is opening. We must hurry."

"Right."

Pluto handed ChibiUsa the time key. "Now remember ChibiUsa, time changes. Just to let you know, Shingo and Usagi are in a depressed time. You four and the other Senshi will be able to fix them. But remember, even though when fixed after broke, there will always be cracks."

ChibiUsa, Mamoru, Motoki, and Kousagi nodded. Suddenly, their cats jumped into their arms. Tsukiyomi, the oldest, had dark gray fur; Diana, the second oldest, had gray fur; Arma, the third oldest had black fur; and Chang'e, the youngest had white fur.

"Chang'e-chan, you said goodbye to your Mama and Papa?" asked Kousagi rhetorically.

"Hai, Kousagi-sama."

"Small Lady," stated Pluto, nodding.

ChibiUsa nodded. She held up the key, her hand holding onto Mamoru, who held onto Kousagi, who held onto Motoki. Their respective cats were on their shoulders. She asked the God of Time, Chronus, to open the time gate to the past. Suddenly, a pink light appeared and grasped the children.

Serenity felt her tears escape her eyes. Venus silently placed a comforting hand on her queen's shoulder. Saturn smiled sadly at the children. Pluto nodded again.

And just like that,

they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Omygoodness. **

**Never have I ever plan to do this. But sadly, I have to.**

**Apparently, the "Outside" World decided to make me unable to be here. TT_TT So I'll be gone for a while. Until I am sure I can be on. Ugh and it doesn't help the fact that I'm trying to teach myself how to review math. **

**I'm am so sorry! D: **

**Anyways, I really, really wish you guys won't kill me! I know that this A/N is rather, um, plain, I guess. But I really am not usually the type to apologize...but still.**

**I really am sorry.**

**-Sailorkitty25**


End file.
